Sky and Syd: Romance Themes Challenge
by Padfoot Lives
Summary: A collection of drabbles revolving around the relationship between SPD Pink and Blue Rangers. A response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge.
1. Guilt

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story and also my first attempt at drabbling (a concept I still don't think I've gotten the hang of). I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:)_

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_This takes place at the beginning of "Reflections Part 2". Has anyone else noticed how, when talking to Cruger before Sky shows up, Syd says "Sky feels really horrible about this"? You know, almost like she's telling them something she knows first hand, that they don't? That little line inspired this drabble._

_

* * *

_

**Guilt**

_Syd's POV._

He's been really tense. Ever since Jack got the new Battlizer, ever since he went to meet Mirloc on that planet. I'm somewhat worried. I mean, come on, we're friends. I care about him. Is that all, Syd? Is that all you feel for him?

Okay, so he's cute. So what?

"Sky!" I can see him several paces ahead of me in the corridor. His shoulders are slumped, his head is bowed. He looks pretty miserable. Not good. I hate seeing anyone look so down, especially Sky. It's easier for girls. Lipstick was invented so that girls could look good even when their mouths were droopy. But guys, like Sky? He just looks so… sad. And well, he's _Sky_. Ever since that diamond mission, it's been _my_ mission to make him smile.

He turns around slowly and looks at me. Blue eyes heavy. Guilty. Oh, no.

"Syd," he greets me curtly, distractedly.

"What's wrong? Where've you been?" I sound like a fussy chicken, but who cares? I want to know.

His mouth twists bitterly. "What's wrong? You remember Mirloc, right? Well, turns out that in exchange for the information about Slate, he wanted something in return. I gave him my word that I would go back and give him what he wanted. Well, I went back."

I gasp. "Sky, he didn't hurt you, did he?" I don't know why I'm surprised. I mean, Sky has always been a man of his word. Damn Mirloc if he used that against him.

"He wanted a memory." Suddenly, Sky's voice isn't harsh or bitter anymore—it's choked off. Emotional. I've rarely heard this tone of voice, but I have heard it before and it always breaks my heart. I'm the only one who's probably seen him like this. I don't get it, but he trusts me. We talk, now and then.

"A memory of what?"

"My worst memory. I… I told him about when my dad… he…" Sky swallows. I can see his Adam's apple moving up and down. It's kind of sexy.

No, Syd. Stop thinking about that. He needs you.

"He laughed, Syd. Said it was the most entertaining story he's ever heard."

"That monster!"

Sky suddenly lets out a groan and hits the wall. I wince, starting a little. Poor Sky. I hurry towards him, closing the distance between us, and I grab his hand so that he can't hit it again. Sky takes in a deep, ragged breath. I can feel his chest heaving. He shakes his head. "I was such a fool, Syd. I feel so awful about this. The memory… it made me… it made me…"

Instinctively, I know. I quickly cut him off so that he doesn't have to say it and shatter his pride. "I get it, Sky." My voice is soft, gentle. "And he used it to escape?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Sky, it's not—"

"Not what?" Suddenly, he's angry, bitter again. I let him be. I know he needs to defend himself with the anger. "Not what, Syd? I was such an idiot!"

He turns and he stumbles off down the corridor. I look down at my hand, suddenly cold without his warm hand in it. I can hear footsteps behind me and I turn, and see Jack, Z and Bridge coming towards me. They look disturbed.

"Syd, have you heard? Mirloc's escaped."

"Yeah," I hear my voice say. "I just heard. Does the commander want to talk to us?"

"Yup. Let's go."

I hesitate for an instant, glancing back over my shoulder where Sky just disappeared. He looked like he was in so much pain. I wish I could take it away. I wish I could help him, heal him. He means a lot to me, that defensive, uptight Blue Ranger of ours.

I wish I could make him understand that the guilt doesn't always belong to him.

…


	2. Yield

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:)_

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_Set sometime after "Walls"._

…

…

**Yield**

…

Syd watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting on the couch opposite her, engrossed in that ridiculous SPD Handbook, for all the world as if it was better than a John Grisham thriller, and he was paying absolutely no attention to anybody. Including her. And she wanted that to change. She was bored, and when Sydney Drew got bored, someone had to pay. It was always the most fun when Sky was the one who paid.

Bridge was making some minor adjustments to RIC on the carpet, lost in his own happy world of mechanics. Jack and Z were on the third couch in the common room, arm-wrestling. Z seemed unwilling to admit that Jack was stronger than her. By far.

Huffing to herself, Syd scooped a squishy ball off the table beside her and flung it across at Sky. It bounced off his chest and landed in his lap. She fought a sudden, mischievous urge to go and get it.

Sky looked up at her, dark blue eyes narrowed in a flash of annoyance. "Knock it off, Syd, I'm doing something. Go bother someone else." And he calmly went back to reading the handbook, ignoring her and the ball on his lap. Now she _really_ wanted to go and get it. Damn it. Why did he have to be such a stick-in-the-mud?

"Come on, Sky, I'm so _bo-ored_," she whined. "Please play with me?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No. I don't have time for games, Sydney. Bother Bridge."

She pouted. "But Bridge is _actually_ busy," she said mischievously.

That got a look from him. A quick, annoyed flick upwards at her. Then a hint of sardonic humour before he went back to the handbook. Nearby, Bridge was grinning at the exchange. Z and Jack looked half-amused, half-exasperated. Jack sighed. "Oh, Sky, just play the game with her, already, or none of us will get any peace."

"That's not my problem," came the grim response.

Oooh, that was it. Syd sprang up, quicker than lightning, and pounced on him. Well, actually on the couch, but half on him, and she boldly picked the ball right off his lap. Her fingers brushed his thigh and she yanked them back quickly before she appeared too interested in what lay below the dark uniform trousers. Sky turned to face her, his blazing blue stare mesmerizingly close. Her heart skipped a beat. Oh, this would be so much easier if he wasn't so hot.

But not even half as fun.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Taking my ball back," she said, ignoring Z and Jack's snickers. "Let's spar. Come on, Sky, it's not a game. In fact, it's good training. You can't argue with that!"

"We're not supposed to spar in…"

"Unless you're afraid of being beaten by a girl?" she taunted sweetly, eyes sparkling.

Sky closed his mouth. Very calmly and very deliberately, he set the SPD Handbook aside on the table and plucked the ball out of her hand, tossing it over his shoulder as if it didn't matter one little bit. Syd expected him to stand up and calmly prepare for battle. Instead, without warning, he seized her by the shoulders and rolled, throwing them both onto the ground and plunging headlong into a close contact wrestling match on the floor. Very close contact.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack's voice yelled.

Bridge sounded like he was grinning. "Does anyone else think this has more layers than it might seem at first, because I don't mean to sound analytical and everything, but it definitely has the look of multi-layered-ness!"

"Good God, stand back and start cheering for your side!" Z, of course.

Syd rolled over and over with Sky. Her fists were wedged between his knees and against his chest. One of his arms was wound around her waist, trying to keep her kicking feet at bay, while the other mussed up her hair brutally. She squealed and struggled desperately, determined to get the better of him. Apart from the fact that her perfect hair was totally getting ruined, this was absolutely the most fun she had had all week.

"Do you yield?" Sky demanded, arm locked around her waist and the other around her shoulders, holding her to him in a distinctly pleasant kind of way.

"Never!" she shrieked, and whipped over so that she was on top, plastered across his chest.

"Cadets, what do you think you're doing?"

Syd and Sky both froze at the familiar canine sound of their commander's voice. Syd caught a quick glimpse of Sky's startled blue eyes, staring into hers. Electricity crackled between them, making them both draw in a sharp gasp. Then they sprang upright and faced Cruger. Syd was flushed, but she couldn't help but grin.

Sky stammered and sputtered and finally croaked: "Um… training, sir?"

Syd smiled to herself. There was no way she was ever going to yield.

…


	3. Dependence

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:)_

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_This was inspired by a totally awesome (and often overlooked) Sky/Syd moment in "Recognition"._

…

…

**Dependence**

…

_**Sky's POV.**_

I was doomed. Wootox had taken my body, and I was trapped in his. I stood there, frozen in horror, watching my friends grab 'Sky' and push him backwards. They were all glaring at me, unaware that they had just thrust the real enemy right in the middle of their protective circle. I looked at them—Z's weapon out, Bridge and Jack glaring, and Syd's blue eyes blazing furiously at me, daring me to try to assault 'Sky' again. She hated me/Wootox. I was so doomed.

See, I had to do something. I couldn't just let them hang around with 'Sky'; I had no idea what he might do to them. Already I had overheard Syd and Z's conversation about Wootox barging in on Syd in her bedroom. It made me see red. I had to do something. I had to find a way to make them listen.

Make _her_ listen.

It was Syd I trusted, Syd who I knew would see me better than anybody else would—after all, she always had—and it was Syd I needed to know most of all. I don't know why. Just that in that instant, where I panicked, I knew that I had to get to Syd.

I rushed forward. I didn't even notice Z; I pushed Bridge and Jack ought of the way, because I really didn't give a damn about them at that moment. I grabbed Syd by the arms and I heard my own voice echo in my head: "It's me, Syd! It's Sky! Please!" I was so wretchedly desperate to make her understand, but, to my eternal frustration, only garbled sounds escaped my throat and the eyes that stared into her wide blue ones weren't mine.

She fought me like crazy, but I couldn't strike back and hurt her. I let her kick me. Later, when the others attacked, I hit them back, knocked them off. Why? I don't understand.

I'm sitting here now on my bed. Bridge and I just fled the common room after my game with RIC ended in a smashed viewing screen. I don't know where he is, but I'm sitting on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands and I can feel those hands shaking slightly. I look down at my knees, my legs, clad in dark uniform. They're mine. My legs, my uniform, my body. Not his. But they could have been, God, they could have been if 'Sky' hadn't attacked Cruger, who realized I was the real Sky and made my friends stop before they shot me down. I'm still reeling from that, from how close I came to being betrayed, to betraying my friends, to being contained or destroyed. But that's not the only thing I'm reeling from.

I still don't understand it. At a moment of crisis, when everything else seemed to crumble, I went straight to Syd. It was Syd I wanted to make understand, Syd's opinion I cared about, Syd I trusted to see me for who I really was. Why? Why did I go for Syd?

I mean, okay, so I've known her about four or five years now and she and I are actually friends, unlike my relationship with Jack and Z. Jack and I are rocky, and Z I just don't pay much attention to because she doesn't interest me much. But I've known Bridge as long as I've known Syd—in fact, we're even closer 'friends' because we've lived in the same room. And Bridge would, logically, have been the better choice to go to because he has his psychic abilities to help him sense the truth about somebody. So why didn't I choose Bridge then? Why, why, why, why did I make a beeline straight for Sydney? What does that mean?

There's a knock at my door. I jerk out of my thoughts. "Come in," I say, expecting Jack. He usually likes to pay me these post-adventure visits to make sure I'm all right. Whatever else he may be, at least he tries to keep the team together.

"Hi." It's Syd. "Can I come in?"

"Be my guest." Oh, great. I haven't even finished my analysis. Syd is so not the person I'm up to dealing with right now.

She's watching me, large baby-blues fixed on me. "Sky, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" That came out pricklier than I intended it.

"Well, dealing with Wootox and everything…" her face softens and she sighs and sits down on the bed next to me. "Look, I can tell you're not in the talkative mood or anything. I just came here because it's been bothering me, like, since forever. I mean, I really need you to know how sorry I am."

I'm confused now. "What are you talking about?"

"Hello? Down in the corridor, when we attacked you because you attacked Wootox in your body," she says, and I swear there's a hint of tears in her blue eyes. "Well, I remember you grabbed me and you uttered some stuff I didn't understand, but I figured you must have been trying to make me understand. I could tell something was wrong, but I…" she falters. "I'm sorry, Sky. You depended on me to understand that that man beside us wasn't the real you, and I failed you. I… I don't ever want to do that again."

Before I can respond—and I have no idea what to say; I'm stunned—she touches my shoulder as if she wants to hug me, then changes her mind and hurries out of the room with a weak smile. And I'm left here again, sitting on my bed alone, and wondering what in hell just happened.

But suddenly, I understand. Once again, Syd's shown me the light. That was why I picked her. Because I trust her. Because she means more to me than the others do.

Because without realizing it, I've come to depend on Sydney Drew.

…


	4. Time

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:)_

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_A disjointed splicing of random moments between Sky and Syd, right from when they first met. Uses dialogue from episodes and non-canon moments._

…

…

**Time**

…

Time was a strange thing…

"Cadets Tate and Carson, this is Sydney Drew. She will be joining you in B-squad. You three will train together henceforward, am I understood?"

"You're putting this _girl_ on the same level as Bridge and me, sir?"

…It could reveal the rockiest of beginnings…

"Argh!"

"Got him! Sky! Are you okay?"

"You… you just saved my life. You…"

"Not bad for a girl, huh?"

…Or maybe it could reflect the seedlings of friendship and respect…

"One man to guard all these diamonds?"

"Fine. Keep him company."

"YES!"

…It could show you that someone cares when you're down…

"It took me looking like this to get a smile out of you?"

"Very funny."

"No… it looks good on you."

…And it might even hint at an interesting mixture of flirtatiousness and the fact that you care enough in return to smile for her…

"Let's get back to the base. No use all of us wasting our time."

…It can give you the downs as well as the ups, like the moments of impatience, even if they are tempered with regret…

"Not old. Just weird."

'He slides an arm around her and squeezes affectionately'.

…Or it can remind you why you put up with it in the first place…

"SURPRISE!"

"Thanks for doing this. I know it was Jack's idea, but…"

"Happy birthday, Syd."

…A certain day every year marks how quickly it can pass, reminding you just how much you've shared…

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

…And how much you're still going to share…

"It's me, Syd! It's Sky! Please!"

…It can reveal the startling unbending of a stiff pride, mirroring the faith and need underneath…

"I hope I make this look good so Syd will be impressed!"

…The secret wish for recognition…

"You think I should go brunette?"

"I'll take you the way you are."

"Look out!"

…The desire to protect the ones we never knew we loved…

"That's just the lowest! Sky's dad was an amazing Ranger!"

…And the understanding that someone who recognizes our deepest insecurities will always be there to stand beside us…

"Hey, Z, would you rather have Piggy as a roommate or morning breath for the rest of your life?"

"I already have Piggy as a roommate."

"And, coincidentally, you've got morning breath as well."

"OHHH!"

…The boyish, genuinely supportive cry of appreciation, to show, in some small way, that you're special to him…

"I hate to say this, but Sky's right."

…Or the girlish admission of something a little deeper…

"Jack's gone."

"Yeah, but we'll still see him, Syd."

"Everything's changing. It's like… like a curse on Red Rangerhood."

"Is that what's worrying you? I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Just make sure you give me a reason to stick around."

…She stared up at the ceiling and smiled at the invisible montage of memories. Yes, time was a strange thing. It was a lot of other things as well. But most of all, it was pretty damn good at telling love stories.

…


	5. Patience

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:)_

_I have to give out a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed the past four chapters, especially to all of you who have given me feedback more than once! I really, really appreciate it. An extra thank you goes to Vespera (who issued this challenge and whose review was extremely encouraging) and to Pink-Green-White-4Ever (whose Sky/Syd fics are seriously an inspiration) for their comments!_

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_Set any time between "Reflections" and "Endings"._

…

…

…

**Patience**

…

_**Bridge's POV.**_

Honestly, sometimes I just want to grab the two of them and lock them alone in a room together. Maybe they'd finally get their physical tension and attraction and emotions out. I know Jack and Z would help if I asked them. But Syd and Sky are my best friends—I couldn't do that to them. It might be a favour, but then again, what if I'm just overanalysing because of my psychic abilities? After all, I do have a tendency to overanalyse, but is it overanalysing if you're noticing coloured auras surrounding your friends, or is that just the right amount of analysis?

Okay, I'm going way off track, but whatever. They are _so_ obvious! How can they not see it in each other and react accordingly? Okay, maybe I'm being a little unfair. After all, I _am_ psychic and they aren't. And I _do_ share a room with Sky, so I'm not exactly immune to the waves of conflict and caring and attraction that he gives off when he lies awake at night, brooding about Syd. I can tell it's about Syd because I see it when she's around too. Plus, Syd is too afraid that Sky would reject her to say anything, and Sky's too worried about SPD and the rules and too afraid of being spontaneous or care about anybody to even acknowledge his feelings. So that just leaves me, doesn't it? But would it be a mistake to interfere?

It's almost funny, actually. I mean, it would be if I wasn't constantly dealing with this catapult of weird emotions coming off my friends.

I think I first noticed it, I mean _properly_ noticed it, after that diamond mission. Sky and Syd were feeling so strange after that—and I don't just mean Sky's conflict over Jack's leadership and his dad and everything, because I'm used to those feelings. No, this was different. Whatever happened between them while they were alone guarding the diamonds definitely had an impact. Sky was confused, surprised at himself, and there was affection. Yes, affection. And Syd was perky, but also weirdly introspective, as if she'd just realized something about herself. Good God, I wish I could ask! Then there was a whole bunch of other stuff, like after the Sam affair, when Sky put his arm around Syd. Hello? I have never seen Sky Tate initiate affection like that! Or when he deliberately sat as close to her as possible that time I was reading Z's mind. Or when Syd got all hurt when Sky told her she was wasting her time, back when I first upgraded RIC.

But you know, I could have dealt with all that. The feelings over the past few months were okay, they were manageable. But suddenly, in the past couple of weeks, they've gone haywire. I think it started after Sky's issue with Mirloc. I remember that so clearly. First, Syd was so worried about him after Mirloc escaped—it was like a tangible body blow coming off her. Then they went on that park search together, where Mirloc captured them. I caught a look at the video feed later, and I saw what went on. He panicked when he saw Mirloc almost take Syd. He grabbed her—like actually—and dragged her away.

You'd think they'd have realized by now that they need each other. That they're… in love? Jeez, is it love then? Well, I suppose I could take my gloves off now and check… they're both sitting here with Jack, Z and me in the common room. Sky's talking to Jack, and leaning on the back of the couch Syd is sitting on. He keeps looking at her.

It's so frustrating. Why don't they just do something about it? I wish I could, but I have too much respect for my friends. So I guess I'm stuck. Stuck waiting.

Okay. Okay, I'll be patient. Because if the rollercoaster of feelings I'm getting from them right now are any indication, then something is definitely going to happen. Maybe after we defeat Gruum, and there's less stress on Sky's mind and Syd decides to take a shot… maybe then. Until then, I'll wait and watch, like I always have. It is kinda funny and entertaining, after all.

Practicing a little patience never hurt anyone.

…


	6. Competition

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:)_

_Just to let all of you guys (readers and reviewers) that I really appreciate your feedback. And to Pink-Green-White-4ever, yes, I actually had an "Endings" drabble planned:) For a little later on, though. God, I love this pair. I watched several reruns of SPD this morning and it's amazing how a fanatical shipper can actually find real Sky/Syd moments in SO many episodes! _

_Enjoy this one, you guys!_

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_Just a fun drabble set anywhere before "Reflections", because it was before those episodes that Sky and Jack really had their rocky relationship. This explores the jealousy side of the relationship, where Sky finds himself prey to a certain unpleasant feeling we're all so familiar with…_

…

…

…

**Competition**

…

**_Sky's POV._**

Um… hello? Is it just me or is Jack paying just a little _too_ much attention to Syd? Like it started out pretty normal and everything. I mean, okay, so he looked at her a lot, but who wouldn't? Syd gets stared at all the time—I'm used to that. She's a good-looking girl and when she fixes her baby-blue eyes on you, it's impossible to resist, and she does have a really sweet smile… yeah, whatever. Not that I notice or anything.

But Jack, yeah, he's moving in just a little too close if you ask me. Not that anyone will, because they think I don't really notice this stuff. HELLO? How can you _not_ notice this?

First it started with that Dru affair. Okay, so I screwed up there, but that's not the point. Bridge mentioned—very casually, I might add, a little too casually—that after Cruger woke up in the hospital and I wasn't there, Jack hugged Syd. Now Syd is a really affectionate person, I know that, she loves hugs and cuddles and the like. And Jack was clearly more than happy to provide the tactile euphoric touch of the moment. Urgh. But all right, I'll be fair. Jack has been patient with me, and has supported me when he didn't have to. I don't dislike the guy, I really don't. Not anymore. But why does he have to hang on Sydney?

So as if that wasn't enough, then he ruins her birthday dinner by dragging her off on a stakeout—I remember glaring at him when he brought it up—and it was _so_ obvious that he wanted some alone time with her. Then God knows what happened while they were shacked up in that shabby apartment together. I got sent off with Bridge and Z to look for Sinuku, and let me tell you, I could just imagine what Jack was trying to do while we were all noticeably not around him and Syd.

Oh, and then, heaven forbid he stop there. He arranged the surprise party for her. Which was, in all fairness, a really nice thing to do and for some reason I wish I'd thought of it before him, but come on! Did he have to hug her _twice_ while we were there? I noticed that, I saw both those hugs. Syd was really nice to him—offered to share her birthday and everything—but the _hugging_? What is _with_ the two of them hugging all the time? I mean, come on, does he have to get his hands all over her every opportunity that comes up?

So, like I was saying, am I the only one who seems to have noticed Jack's behaviour around Syd? I mean, come _on_. And he does it a lot in front of me, like he knows it rattles me and that gives him a weird kind of amusement.

Wait. Hang on just one second. What is going on here? _Why_ does it rattle me? Why do I care that Jack's all over Syd and Syd doesn't seem to be pushing him away? I mean, I don't care who Jack gets with, right? And I don't care who Syd gets with either… do I? Why do I care? I don't. It's just annoying that he's being so… touchy. That's all.

"Hey, Sky." That's him. He's come into the common room; he's looking at me. "How about a little target practice, huh? You and me? Let's see which one of us can beat Dru's old score."

For some reason, I'm glancing around. Syd was reading a magazine next to me; now she lowers it, looking interested. Oh, great. Syd wants to see us target practice. She probably wants to see which one of us will win. You know, which one of us is better. But, hey, I know I'm a better shot than Jack, so why should I bother wasting time competing with him now?

I'm standing up. Stop, idiot. I'm still standing. "Sure," I tell Jack with a cocky grin. "We'll see who wins the stakes."

Hey. I've never been one to back down from a little competition.

But for the record, I still don't care.

…


	7. Helm

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:) Just to let all you guys (readers and reviewers) that I really appreciate all the comments you've given me so far._

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_This takes place right after "Impact". I suppose it doesn't really have all that much to do with the episode, but… you'll see. The idea for it just popped into my head and I thought it would work well with the 'Helm' challenge._

…

…

…

**Helm**

…

She couldn't sleep. Syd walked down the lonely, deserted corridor and entered the common room. It was very dimly lit and she went to the food machine, tapped out a mug of hot chocolate, and then retreated to the window on the far side of the room. She curled up in the sill and stared out at the night outside the Academy.

The stars were particularly bright, glittering high above, bathed in a whitish glow from the Milky Way. But she couldn't see any beauty in the clarity of the sky tonight. All she could see was the place Sky and Jack had gone on that mission to destroy the meteor. All she could feel was a numb fear, a residue from the panic she had felt earlier today, believing she would never seen them again. Believing she'd never see Sky again. Syd closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to care so much about him, especially since she knew he was the last person who would let himself love, but the fact was, she did. She'd known it irrevocably today when she had watched him go.

She had watched Sky fly away, at the helm of his ship, ready to do what he needed to in order to defend their world. Syd shivered slightly as she thought about the rocketing of an unstable ship. She didn't think she would ever be able to fly in the SWAT Megazord without feeling the cold tingle of fear ever again. And that was sad, too, because she had always wanted to fly. Really fly. Never again, though. It was too dangerous. She could lose too much if she let her feet get off the ground.

Besides, she reminded herself with a flash of her old spirit, the recycled air up in space sped up the aging process. She _really_ didn't want wrinkles.

"Syd?"

She jumped, almost spilling the last of her hot chocolate. She turned her head sharply and saw Sky standing in the doorway of the common room, now walking towards her. _Speak of the devil_.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, frowning in puzzlement.

She raised her eyebrows. "I could ask the same question," she reminded him, hopping off the windowsill and turning towards him. "Why are you awake anyway? I would've thought you'd be dead tired after today."

"So did I," he said dryly, "But it turns out, I'm way too tense to sleep. You should get to bed. We have a lot of training due us tomorrow."

"Stop bossing me around, Sky," she said playfully, endeavouring to sound normal.

He narrowed his blue eyes at her and then asked, his tone changing a little, "What's wrong, Syd?"

"Nothing. I mean… I was just worried about you and Jack, that's all. I thought, today, that I may never see you again and I didn't like that feeling." She was rambling, but she was powerless to stop it. She needed the fear to go away. She needed him to take it away.

"But we're okay," Sky pointed out.

"You don't say. Look, that's not the point, Sky. I was worried. I don't want anything happening to my friends, all right? And…" she hesitated, wondering how best to say this, wondering whether she could confess this. "And you matter to me, you know? Today, I saw you fly away and I saw what nearly happened. I don't think I'm ever going to be okay getting into the Megazord again, I don't think I'm ever going to look at you getting into your runner or flyer ever again."

Sky stared at her in silence for a long time, and his expression was completely impassive. There was no way she could have gauged what he was thinking or feeling right then. Syd instinctively looked away, down at her nails, picking out a bit of lint from under one of them as she examined them. She wondered if she had said too much. After all, Sky didn't respond well to gestures of emotion, did he? He would probably tell her it was a mistake to care too much about your friends, or that it would be dangerous to the team if you formed an attachment to anyone. She wondered if he sensed her feelings were more than platonic.

But he only said, "Come with me, Sydney."

Dumbstruck, Syd followed him out of the common room. It was only when they were halfway across the basement of the quiet Academy that she realized they were headed for the zord bay. She stopped in her tracks as they came to the blue Delta runner, and she froze.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little shrilly.

Sky looked at her. "I'm taking you up in my zord. We're going to go for a short ride."

"Um… _no_! Hello, Sky, were you even listening to anything I said?"

"I don't want you to be afraid, Syd. I'm a good flier, and I need you to understand that. I wouldn't let you get hurt up there, nor would I let myself get hurt. So come up with me and we can kill this fear once and for all." He gestured up to the opening of the runner. "Do you trust me?"

Did she?

Yes, she realized. She did. She always had.

"Okay," she said softly, a little like a child. She followed him up the steps to the opening of the runner. There was just enough room inside for the two of them, and she curled up beside him as he expertly tapped several panels and started the engines. As they roared to life, she felt a flash of fear and she clutched Sky's arm instinctively. He didn't seem to mind; he looked down at her with a look of affection that made her heart squeeze, and he brushed a blond curl off her face.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" she chirped, in the precise tone she used when she pulled out her morpher.

He grinned at her tone, and the next thing she knew, they were soaring out of the zord bay, out of the Academy, zooming through the quiet New Tech City night. Syd closed her eyes and buried her face in Sky's shoulder, as once again, she heard his voice, desperate and strained, coming over the transmission as he approached the meteor.

"Open your eyes, Syd," he ordered her, but gently.

Well, it wasn't as if she had much of a choice, was it? Syd opened her eyes, her nails still digging into Sky's arm, and she realized that the world around them was still and quiet, milky and clear, a dazzling array of an endless horizon. You could fly as far as you want and still never hit a dead end. There were no limits up here.

Suddenly, the stars and the sky were beautiful once again. And she knew why.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"We're not done yet," Sky said, smiling. "Now you've got to take the controls and fly the zord."

"What?" Syd's jaw dropped. "_You're_ going to let _me_ fly your _zord_?"

Sky looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, you know," he blustered, "It's dangerous during a mission if one of the Rangers is afraid of flying. We've got to work that out, you know, or else we might endanger a task. Or something. It's a purely mission-related thing. I don't let just anyone fly my zord."

Smiling with a sudden boost of confidence and elation, Syd took the controls and controlled her own fear as well. It was dissolving, slowly but steadily, dissolving into the warm flush of reassurance that only he could have given her. He had brought her out here, determined to take away the fear. He had understood something more fundamental about her than anything else. He'd accepted that she cared. He'd let her stand at the helm of his zord, take over from him, let her into the symbol of his achievement as a Ranger.

And maybe he couldn't—or wouldn't—ever fall in love with her (though she had to admit she hoped otherwise), but for now, that was enough.

…


	8. Chance

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:) And I just want to let you guys (readers and reviewers) know that I really appreciate all the comments you've given me so far._

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_Set post-"Endings"._

…

…

…

**Chance**

…

"Life," said Syd perkily, reading out from a magazine on which her face graced the front cover, "Is a game of chance. Of luck. Of fate. Hmm… do you guys agree with that?"

Bridge looked up. "I don't know, Syd, I mean it depends on a lot, doesn't it? What if—?"

"No, no, no, no Bridge talk," Syd said good-humouredly, shaking her curly blond head. "Come on, we'll come back to you later or we'll be here forever! Z, what about you? What do you think of this whole thing?"

"I'm with Bridge… it's totally an I-don't-know sort of thing. Jack?"

"I believe in fate, yeah, totally. Think about it, you guys," said the former Red Ranger, who was paying them a visit. He set aside his tiny model of the Megazord and looked up at them with an expression that indicated he was definitely going to argue his case for this one. "Remember telling me you wanted to be a part of something bigger, Z? And what do you know? That very afternoon, we become SPD!"

"Okay, he has a point," Z nodded, while Bridge looked very thoughtful.

Syd watched Sky. His response was the one she was most interested in. "Sky?"

"I disagree," Sky said, not looking up from his book, "I think a man makes his own luck, his own fate."

"You don't believe in natural luck at all?"

"Nope," he glanced up at her, eyes speculative. "It doesn't exist."

Syd sprang up from her seat, discarding the magazine, ever-eager to take up a challenge and prove her point against their new Red Ranger. "Care to test that out, Sky Tate?" she questioned, sparkling, and then turned to Bridge. "Do you have an ordinary coin with you, Bridgey?"

He handed one over, looking terribly amused for some reason. Jack and Z looked equally intrigued by the behaviour of their two friends.

"Heads or tails?" Syd asked Sky.

"Heads. Why?"

"The classic game of chance, Sky. Heads you win, tails you lose."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Win or lose what?"

"Let these guys decide. It makes it much more exciting."

"Oooh," said Jack excitedly. "I'm going to love this, I can so tell. Okay, I got it, I got it! If Syd wins, Sky, you've got to go shopping with her for three hours straight. Okay?" Sky groaned, but didn't kick up too much of a fuss, which made Jack and Z exchanged humorous looks.

"And, Syd," said Bridge, "If Sky wins, he gets to kiss you."

"BRIDGE!"

But Syd turned to Sky, blue eyes wide. "What's the matter, Sky? Afraid?"

He watched her steadily, and she felt a flash of electricity, like a fiery bolt, shoot between them. Then Sky shrugged and said in an emotionless voice: "Flip the coin!"

Holding her breath, Syd flipped it and caught it deftly.

"Tails!" she said, conscious of a strange and strong feeling of disappointment. "I win! And that's three hours for you, Schuyler Tate! Oh, and you didn't get to kiss me either. What does that tell you about your natural luck?"

Sky watched her for a long, charged moment and then he leaned in and unceremoniously kissed her, melting his mouth into hers in one heart-stopping, knee-weakening kiss that tingled from head to toe. Syd was so shocked, so captivated, so fascinated, that all she could do was just kiss him back. Not that it required an effort or anything.

Then Sky pulled back. "Like I said," he said, his voice giving away the fact that he was affected at all, "I make my own luck."

And very calmly, he walked out of the rec. room as if nothing had happened, leaving Bridge, Z and Jack howling with laughter at Syd's expression of stupefied shock and mingled giddy happiness. But she didn't care.

All she could think about was how much she loved games of chance.

…


	9. Green Eyed Monster

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:) And I just want to let you guys (readers and reviewers) know that I really appreciate all the comments you've given me so far._

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_Set during "Resurrection". This short little thing is the flip side of "Competition" (a previous chapter). It's Syd's turn to feel a tiny bout of insecurity._

…

…

…

**Green Eyed Monster**

…

"What's wrong, Syd?"

"What? Bridge! What could possibly be wrong?"

"Well, that's why I'm asking you. Come on, Syd, you know there's no use lying to me. We've been friends a long time. Let me in. What's the matter?"

"…"

"Look, it's not as if anyone's going to interrupt us. Jack is who-knows-where, and Cruger sent Sky and Z to look for him, so it's just you and—oh. I see what it is."

"What? Stop looking at me like that!"

"Your face flickered."

"It did NOT!"

"Yes, it did. Your face flickered when I said 'Sky and Z'. Aw, Syd! You're jealous."

"NO! Bridge, I am _so_ not even—"

"And I thought green was _my _colour. But it looks pretty good on you too."

"Bridge…"

"Hey, Syd, it's okay. You don't really think Sky and Z would—?"

"Well, she _has _been acting awfully flirty around him, and he doesn't exactly tell her to push off, so maybe they could…"

"Syd, I know for a fact that Sky doesn't think Z is his type. Besides, he told me he likes blondes."

"_Really_?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I hope not, Bridgey, because you know I have lethal fists…"

"Cross my heart and hope to… okay, maybe not _die_, but go into a coma maybe."

"I feel so silly."

"Don't worry about it, Syd. There's a green-eyed monster in all of us."

…


	10. Secrets

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice, though:) And I just want to let you guys (readers and reviewers) know that I really appreciate all the comments you've given me so far._

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_Just to clarify: all the chapters in this 'story' are indirectly linked, though they don't have a direct connection except where specified. This particular one is closely related to "Competition" and "Green Eyed Monster"_

…

…

…

**Secrets**

…

Bridge knocked on Z and Syd's room door, and a moment later, it slid open. He smiled in satisfaction as, as he had expected, he found Jack and Z sitting opposite each other and laughing uproariously about something. Bridge entered the room, let the door close, and then shook his head, putting on his most sober expression.

"This is just _low_," he protested.

Jack looked horrified and innocent. "What're you talking about, man?" He grinned.

Bridge waved a finger. "Oh, no, no, you can't pull the wool over my eyes! Sky and Syd may be so attracted or in love with each other that they can't see what you're doing, but I can! I think it's just _too_ much of a coincidence that Sky's been projecting gloomy-angry what-is-Jack-doing-with-Syd thoughts every night, while Syd just yesterday seemed upset over how flirty—I quote—Z has been with Sky lately! You two are awful, to rattle your friends up like that. I know what you're up to. You're trying to push them together by making them admit their jealousy!"

"And it seems to be working!" Jack whooped and he and Z high-fived. He looked sheepish as Bridge continued to give them his paternally disapproving look. "Aw, Bridge, come on. It's been so obvious that they're into each other that we just thought we'd give them a nudge! It's for their happiness as much as it has been for our entertainment!"

"You could be a great help, Bridge," Z said, smiling her most dazzling smile at him. "Come on, Green Boy! Help us out here!"

Sighing, Bridge closed his eyes. "_Normally_, I would say 'no', because Sky and Syd are adults who can handle their own lives. But I _do_ want them to be happy and since I think that, under your abysmally amused exteriors, both of you want the same thing, I'll play along." He sat down next to Z on her bed. "What's the next move?"

"All _right_!" Jack yelled again.

Z hugged Bridge. "I knew you had it in you, partner. Okay, so Jack and I were just thinking that we ought to drop the jealousy thing for now, because we don't want Sky or Syd to wind up killing us for making the moves on their respective love interests."

"Good idea," Bridge said in relief, "I don't think I could stand seeing Syd look as miserable as she did yesterday. You know she actually thought Sky might have a thing for you, Z?"

Z let out a bark of laughter. "That man is so dense it would be impossible for him to notice anything that doesn't have blonde hair, wear pink, and hug a stuffed elephant when she's upset!" Her smile faded for a moment. "I never wanted Syd to feel so hurt, though. I feel rather guilty about that. And Jack, don't you feel a little bad about what you've put Sky through?"

"Yeah," Jack admitted, "Which is why we're dropping that tactic. But man, was it amazing to see the way he would glare at me!"

"So what's the new plan?" Z inquired. "We need something clever!"

"Oooh! Oooh!" Bridge piped up, feeling all his thoughts and idle plans over the past several months just flooding to the forefront of his mind now. "I have the perfect one!"

He told them.

Z looked impressed. "You've been giving this some thought!"

"Well, I _have_ known for nearly a year!"

Jack leaned forward. "Okay. We go with Bridge's plan. As soon as we get a free evening, we put this into action. Got it? And remember, you guys, it's more than our life's worth to let Sky or Syd find out about this! It has to stay our little secret."

…


	11. Dare

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice with your criticism, though:) And I just want to let you guys (readers and reviewers) know that I really appreciate all the comments you've given me so far._

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_This is a rather long chapter, compared to the others. Hope you guys enjoy it! Companion piece to "Competition", "Green Eyed Monster" and "Secrets". Set just a week or two after Jack leaves in "Endings Part 2" (this is definitely not linked to "Chance")._

…

…

…

**Dare**

…

"Hey, Syd, do you wanna play a game?" Bridge asked me, entering my bedroom (the door was open) and grinning at me. "We're all playing—Jack came over with Ally, and I even managed to rope Sky in as well. I told them I'd come get you to the rec. room. We'll have it all to ourselves, the other cadets have gone out to celebrate."

I looked at him interestedly, and saw a flash of humour in Bridge's face. I knew what he was trying to do—he wanted me to come and play so that I could spend some downtime with Sky. Bridge was the only one, after all, who knew that I have this… thing… for our new Red Ranger.

And who am I to say no to such a tempting offer?

"Oooh, yes," I said eagerly, hopping off my bed and throwing the mascara stick I'd been examining back onto the counter (perfect aim!), "What are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare," came the pat response.

I missed a step, and stopped to stare at Bridge a little suspiciously. Now I may be a girly-girl and all that, but people are seriously mistaken if they think I'm stupid. Truth or Dare? I knew for a fact that it was downright dangerous to play such a game with someone you've got a massive crush on… someone you even love… oh, sweet merciful stars, I was doomed if anything awkward got asked or dared.

"Um… Bridge…" I said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Syd," he said cheerfully, as I followed him out of my room and towards the rec. room, "It'll be lots of fun! We can embarrass Jack and Ally with all kinds of evil questions!"

I relaxed immediately. That _did_ sound that like fun, and besides, I knew I could rely on Bridge to get me out of a sticky spot if something did go… awry. So I quite cheerfully followed Bridge into the rec. room. The others were there, and they greeted me enthusiastically (which the exception of Sky, of course, who looked like he'd been blackmailed into such frivolity, and only flashed me a faint half-smile). They'd pushed the couches and armchairs together, so that everyone was sitting close—the perfect atmosphere for Truth or Dare. Jack and Ally were cuddled in one armchair (I rolled my eyes at them, but actually thought it was rather cute!), Bridge joined Z on one of the couches, and I curled up next to Sky on the other couch (no accident how that happened). Boom, who came scurrying in last, took a spot in the last armchair, completing the circle.

"So let's get this over with," Sky said, looking distinctly out of his depth in a cosy atmosphere of people determined to have fun.

Z and I rolled our eyes at each other and I smacked Sky lightly on the chest. "Brighten up, scowl boy," I said brightly, "This is going to be fun. Think about it—we can expose your darkest secrets for all the world to see—well, okay, just us."

"Is this supposed to be incentive for me to play?" he asked with ironic amusement, pulling one of my curls.

Jack cleared his throat. "Okay, you guys, let's start. I'll go first—it's the privilege of a former Red Ranger and everything! Hmm… so we'll take the circle this way? I'll ask Ally and then she asks Bridge and we go on? Okay, okay, I got it! Ally! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is the most charming male you have ever have the privilege of meeting?"

We all laughed as Jack preened, waiting for a response he obviously expected. Ally looked thoughtful for a minute and then, her eyes sparkling mischievously, said, "Boom."

"BOOM?" Jack nearly yelled. "Hey! No offence, buddy—" he said to a grinning Boom, "But—hello? Ally? What am I, invisible?"

"You asked the question and you got your answer, Jack," Ally teased, "And the rules are that it's only one question each until the next round. Now it's my turn! Oooh, this ought to be interesting. Bridge, Truth or Dare?"

Bridge seemed to debate the issue for a moment and then said, "Truth."

"If you had to be stranded on a desert island for a month with just one other person, which person in this room would you pick?"

Bridge stared at Ally for a second and then seemed to go slightly pink. I bit my lip and exchanged a look with Sky, who looked just as secretly amused as I felt. We both knew about Bridge's rather obvious… um… interest in a certain fellow Ranger. I almost forgot about the question as I stared into Sky's dark blue eyes, but fortunately, Bridge's voice jerked me away and kept me from looking like a complete fool.

"Um… that would be Z," Bridge said finally, fidgeting.

Z beamed. "Really, Bridge?"

"Yeah, 'cause no offence to the rest of you, but Boom and I would survive a month together only if we had access to cool gadgets and mechanics, Sky would drive me to the brink of suicide if I had to see his surly expression every morning, Jack would be painfully upbeat and definitely drive me to the brink of suicide, I don't really know Ally all that well, and Syd would be virtually intolerable without her make-up and hair-care products nearby." I wasn't offended by this; I knew Bridge was just teasing. "Plus," he added awkwardly, "I… I like spending time with you, Z."

"I like spending time with you too, Bridge!" Z said, looking very happy all of a sudden. I fiercely resisted the impulse to giggle, and the even more overwhelming impulse to exchange another meaningful look with the blue-eyed Ranger sitting next to me.

Jack cleared his throat again, eyes dancing with unholy amusement. Z seemed to rip her stare from Bridge, who was staring fixedly at the floor, and then looked at me. I tensed, waiting for something really penetrating from Z, who knew more about me than I would care to admit. But I smiled inwardly, because I knew Z would never, ever make me talk about something really painful.

"Can you guys, like, just come back to me?" Z asked, her mouth twitching, "I can't seem to think of a good anything for Syd yet."

I was relieved, but I really wondered why Jack, Bridge and Z kept exchanging these… looks. What was _that_ all about?

"Okay," I said, looking at Sky, suddenly nervous. "Sky… um… Truth or Dare?"

"I'll probably regret this," he said dryly, "But Truth."

Damn. What was I supposed to ask him?

I really shouldn't have. I should have restrained myself. But I had to know. "Um… okay… Sky, do you like anyone right now? I mean, is there a special somebody you… um… think of? Romantically, I mean?"

Z and Jack seemed terribly amused by my fumbling, and I tried not to stare at Sky. He watched me for a minute, as if he was trying to think about whether or not to refuse to answer. But then he sighed and said shortly, "Yeah. There's someone."

There was an instant uproar.

"You sneaky devil!"

"Who?"

"Way to go, buddy!"

I didn't say anything. I was too frozen. So he liked someone? I could feel my insides just turn into a painful puddle around me. He liked someone. That meant… that meant my chances were pretty much nil. I tried to paste a convincing smile on my face, but I'm pretty sure Z and Bridge caught the flicker of pain in my face because they were watching me with something like sympathy and… was that amusement? How dare they!

"Who, Blue boy?" Jack pressed eagerly, eyes sparkling at Sky.

"One question, remember?" Sky said stiffly, shaking his head. "My turn to ask Boom. Okay, Boom. Truth or Dare?"

"Um… Dare?" said our official gadget tester.

Sky grinned—actually grinned—and my heart almost melted. Or it would have if it hadn't already been this withered branch on a dying tree. I watched Boom instead, as Sky said, "Okay, well, Boom, you've got to tell Kat about your massive crush on her."

Boom gasped and nearly fell off his chair. "What crush?" he squeaked rather shrilly.

We all laughed. "Nice try," I said.

"I can't _tell_ her!" Boom protested piteously, "She's my _boss_! It would violate everything—she would never speak to me again—"

"You might be surprised, man," said Jack, grinning, "Kat cares about you more than you think."

"It's a dare, Boom, and you've got to do it. Next time you two are alone. We'll be watching in secret, so don't try to weasel out of it," Sky added good-naturedly. Boom sighed in resignation, looking both flushed and horrified at the same time, and then, apparently relaxing because he wasn't expected to enact the dare right away, he turned to Jack.

"Truth or Dare, Jack?"

"Heck, let's be crazy… Truth!"

Boom looked puzzled. "Damn, I can't think of a question!"

"I can, I can!" I said eagerly, grinning at Jack. "Need some help?"

"Sure!"

I crawled across Sky, my body pressed against his thigh—yes, I'll admit it, I needed the physical contact even though I knew I was just making matters worse for myself—and I tried to ignore the heat that spread through my body from the warm contact of his legs, or the way he twitched slightly. I leaned over and whispered in Boom's ear.

Boom looked baffled, but also curious. "Okay, um, Jack… the question is, what do you think of Ally's… um… backside?"

Sky, Bridge, Z and I all burst out laughing. Ally looked startled, but her sense of humour won out and she turned to her new boyfriend and waited expectantly. Jack just looked horrified at the thought of having to say those words out loud.

"You are so dead, Drew," he swore to me, but good-naturedly. I just smiled sweetly back.

Sighing, Jack turned to Ally and, his smooth ebony skin turning maroon, said uneasily, "Um, well, your… um… backside… is the—the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my whole friggin' life!"

Ally blushed. "Why, thank you, Jack."

"Charming, isn't he?" I teased, satisfied with myself. Bridge and Z were still howling with laughter.

Jack shook his finger. "Uh, uh, uh, you guys! Remember, it's our little Sydney's turn to answer a question or perform a dare now! Come on, Z, I sure hope you've thought of something good by now!"

Z grinned at me and I felt a sudden flash of foreboding. "Truth or Dare, Syd?"

"Um… Dare?" I squeaked, determined not to have to answer something bound to be horribly revealing or horribly embarrassing… like the classic 'who do you like' sort of question. I knew I had made a mistake the instant Z's eyes lit up and she said:

"I was hopin' you'd say that, pinkie. Here we go… I _dare_ you to bring that special pink sketchbook you have under your bed, and bring it here so that we can all see what you've been working on. And I'm going to come with you, so that you don't rip up any pages." Z's eyes twinkled. I was horrified. She knew what was on that video! How did she know? Only Bridge had seen it…

I turned to face Bridge, and stared at him accusingly. He had the grace to look rather ashamed of himself. So he had told Z about the sketchbook.

"_Et tu_, Bridge?" I said, wounded.

"Is that Shakespeare?" Boom wondered.

Sky prodded me. "Go on, Syd. Let's see these fascinating sketchbook you've got."

Aware that my entire life was about to crash into smattering pieces all around me, I got up and walked on rather wobbly legs back to my room. Z followed. I didn't say a word to her—I just pulled the sketchbook out and walked back unsteadily to the rec. room. I dropped it onto the table in the middle of our tiny circle of chairs, and everyone bent over it as Z resumed her seat. Bridge watched me with something like sympathy and apology and an everything's-going-to-be-okay look, but I refused to meet his eyes. I just stared at the floor, not even sitting back down, as they turned to the first page of the book.

I knew what was in there, and I even knew what the order was. The first sketch was one of Bridge and Sky working on a mechanical mini-SWAT flyer toy they'd built together. The second, on the opposite page, was of Bridge, Z, Jack and Sky playing a video game just minutes before we got the call to go and investigate the crashed aircraft that had carried the A-squad.

"These are awesome, Syd!" Ally told me.

"Seriously," Jack agreed.

I heard pages flipping. Silence. Flipping. Silence. I knew what they were looking at. The remaining twenty or so sketches in the book were of Sky. Sky reading the manual. Sky climbing out of his SWAT flyer. Sky standing beside the window and staring out at the rain, brooding. Sky laughing at something Bridge was saying (there was a speech bubble with Bridge-speak in it). Sky staring right at the 'camera' (in other words, he had been staring at her when she'd looked up to capture his expression that one time) with a curiously tender expression in his eyes. She treasured that sketch because of that expression. It reminded her of the time he'd taken her up in his zord. She'd never mentioned that to anyone. It was their special, secret moment, and now, since he liked somebody else, it was never going to happen again.

Silence.

Damn. Why didn't somebody just say something and put me out of my misery?

"Um, Syd?" Typical. It was Boom. "These are all of…"

"Let it go, Boom," Bridge said, obviously sensing my extreme turmoil.

I decided to play it cool, so I looked at them. Sky was staring at the tender-expression sketch. The others were staring at me. "Well, he's a good subject," I said, forcing a light, fluffy tone into my voice and trying to sound like it was no big deal. "He stays still a lot of the time, if you've noticed."

"Very true," said Boom, clearly oblivious to the heightened atmosphere in the room. I wanted to roll over and drown myself.

Then Sky got up and looked at me. "They're really good," he said, and he sounded slightly strained, as if he was physically forcing himself not to say something. "I had no idea you were this talented, Syd."

"Thanks," I said softly, not sure what else to say.

Sky headed towards the door of the rec. room, casually, hands in pockets, obviously feeling that since we'd all had a turn, the game was over. I wondered if he was angry. But he turned back at the door and said, a rather strange expression in his blue eyes, "Hey, Jack? Do you want to ask that question again, maybe?"

"Which ques…" Jack trailed off, and he suddenly grinned in comprehension and delight. "So, um, who's the special someone you like, Sky?"

"Syd," he said, and walked out.

I think I may have passed out from the stress and shock and disbelief, or at least stumbled rather alarmingly, because the next thing I knew, I was being held up by Bridge and Z, while Jack thrust a cold smoothie at me and Ally waved a magazine to fan me and Boom just hovered, looking utterly out of his depth.

"Sorry about all that, pinkie," Z said, though she was grinning, "And don't be mad at Bridge either. We just wanted the two of you to get with the picture and be happy."

"I love dares," I said dreamily.

…


	12. Reaction

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers._

_**Author's Note: **This is my first Syd/Sky story or, rather, collection of drabbles. I would really appreciate feedback. Try to be nice with your criticism, though:) And I just want to let you guys (readers and reviewers) know that I really appreciate all the comments you've given me so far._

_Written in response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge._

_Set after "Dare". Continuation piece. This one is dedicated to every girl who has ever liked a boy and been totally lost about how to deal with it—basically, to all of you out there!_

…

…

…

**Reaction**

…

Syd didn't know why she felt so embarrassed; sure, she was euphoric that Sky liked her just like she liked him, but for the next few days, she went out of her way to avoid him. It was partly because she had seen the sketchbook, but to the obvious exasperation of Bridge and Z (and Jack, though he wasn't exactly there to show it), she was also frightened about facing him after he made that astonishing admission.

I mean, what was she supposed to say? "Hi, Sky, I like you too, but I guess you must have figured that out after you saw my creepy-stalker shrine to you!" Yeah… _right_. _So_ not happening.

"You've got to do something, Syd," she muttered to herself, pacing the training ground where she'd come to think, "Sky must be feeling worse than you, if that's even possible. You can't just leave him hanging like this. You've got to track him down and demand to know what he meant by saying he likes you. You've got to tell him, in actual words, how you feel about him."

She snorted dismally.

She didn't think 'I love you' would go over too well with Mr. I-love-SPD-and-I-am-commitment-phobic Sky Tate.

Then what else could she do? Say "would you like to have dinner sometime?" Yeah, that was a good one. It showed interest, but it didn't come on too strong, and Sky would know—if he was dense enough to have not fully realized it already—that she liked him a lot romantically, but he wouldn't be alarmed at the thought of her being in love with him either. Yes, this was an excellent idea.

But what if he panicked because it was dinner, and he might think she expected him to take her out to some fancy place? Because that, Syd thought ruefully, was exactly what anyone would think if they dated her. They thought she was all about the lavish, wealthy lifestyle. And Sky, as a Ranger, didn't make much money. She knew that she would be happy with a sandwich picnic on the beach, but Sky didn't know that, and he would certainly never accept letting her take him out for dinner either. Oh, dear. So maybe suggesting dinner wasn't a good idea. What if she suggested a picnic on the beach then? Oooh… he might think she was looking for an excuse to make out with him, because that was how date-picnics usually went. Well, so what was wrong with that?

"_Argh_!" she groaned. "I hate being a girl!"

She heard a twig crack behind her and turned sharply to see Sky emerging from the trees, looking tired, as if he'd just been training. He stopped upon seeing her and then, his voice miraculously impassive, he said, "Syd, are you talking to yourself?"

"N-no," she stammered.

_Tell him now, Syd. Tell him now_.

"I…" she began uneasily. "Um… Sky, I… I'd better go. I'm late to meet… um… Z."

And to her own disgust, she found herself practically running away from him. She really couldn't help it. It was her only possible reaction.

…


End file.
